Voyage to a new world
by fictionmaniac16
Summary: During the american civil war, the greeks and the romans are preparing for their final battle. However, one of the demigods has been given a quest by his godly parent to go save another world from an evil king. Will he accept? Will he succeed? You can only find out by reading the story! If you have some notes towards my story, please review so that I can correct them/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Fictionmaniac here and it's my first time posting on fanfiction. Reviews, whether positive or negative are accepted, as I'm always looking to improve my writing. For those of you who will like my story, I'm telling you from now that my posting schedule, apart from these 2 weeks, is going to be only on week-ends. These 2 weeks, I'm posting whenever I have a new idea, and all my chapters will have to be at least 1000 words before I post them. For those of you who won't like it, well, too bad, sorry I couldn't please you. Just no cussing in the reviews please, that's all I'm asking. This whole story is going to be in my OC's point of view, and if it works out like I plan it to be, I'll continue with a sequel, this time with only the HOO story. There is just a minor change in the inheritance cycle story, with the king having 4 eggs instead of 3, the fourth one being a white one. This story will happen along the same line of inheritance cycle, with my OC having his egg hatch for him around the same time as Saphira hatched for Eragon. My OC and Eragon will meet around the end of Eldest. Now, enjoy the story! I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer each chapter so:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Inheritance. Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini own the rights to these books.**

**Alex POV:**

It was a not so regular day at camp half-blood. All of the camp was assembling for war, and hopefully the last battle against the Romans. Yes, we know that there are roman demigods. Oh, and I'm also excluding the biggest piece of information yet: my name is Alex Ryan, eldest son of Poseidon, and the year is… 1865. Yes, it's during the civil war, but what many people don't know that it was also Romans vs Greeks. I was in the Poseidon cabin with my two younger siblings, Terry and Kayla, 14 and 15 respectively. I myself was 18 years old, and was putting on my armor, ready to march out against the Romans. My friend, Kyle, the only son of Zeus, was leading our armies because of his father's position as leader of the gods. He usually used the spear, and was the best spear wielder in camp, but I was the best swordsman in camp. We also had 2 kids of Hades, Connor and Michael, twins and also 15 years old.

I got out of my cabin and gazed out at the beach, my favorite place on earth, and decided to take a dip in the sea. I was ready for a couple of things when I got to the beach, not even excluding a roman assault, but what I did not expect was to see my father there, waiting for me. He looked really serious (as usual) and beckoned me forward.

"Hello Alex, how are the preparations going for the battle?"

"Good father, everything is falling into place and we are almost ready to exterminate all of these Romans."

"Good, good. However son, this is not why I am here today."

"What do you mean father?"

"Alex, I'm going to have to send you away to fight in another war that direly needs you."

I was surprised; I was training all this time just to fight in another war?

"May I ask why father? What will the others think of me leaving them in their moment of need? And why can't you choose another demigod father?"

"Because, son, you are the most powerful of my three children, and the eldest, so this duty falls upon you. Do not worry; I will explain everything to Chiron and the others. Besides, you're the only one who can do the job; the egg chose you as its master."

"What egg father, and in which country will I be fighting?"

"You will not be fighting on earth Alex, but on another world of our creation. You see, Zeus thought that one world was not enough to rule, so he created another one where everyone worshipped us, although in different names, except for the elves. I swear these creatures have no faith…"

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"Forgive me, I was rambling. Now, please take a seat on the sand, this is going to take a while…"

I sat on the beach for an hour listening to my father talk on and on about a world where dragons exist and where the people who ride dragons are called dragon riders. He told me about the ancient language, about the elves and their customs, the dwarves and their customs and the world of Alagaesia in general. By the end of his talk, I was afraid that my brain was going to overload with all this information. I was going to tell my father about all this being a made up story, until I realized that we were supposed to be a myth, so I kept my mouth shut. My father looked at me, waiting for my answer. I sighed. _I guess I have no choice but to accept…_

"Alright father, I accept. I will help this other world to the best of my abilities."

"I'm glad to hear you say that son. Now to speed up your learning process, I'm going to implant the Ancient language into your brain so that it comes as easily as ancient Greek to you."

He put the palm of his hand on my forehead, and muttered a couple of words too low for me to hear, and after he was done, a green light erupted from his hand and went into my brain. Suddenly, and don't ask me how I know, I knew a completely other language and it was amazing.

"One last thing son, even the weakest of elves can beat the strongest of men; however, since you're a demigod, your strength should be approximately the same. However, once you connect yourself to your dragon, the strength and immortality of the elves will be added to yours. Only then will you become stronger than an elf, and will be immortal, except if you catch a disease or fall in battle. Also, you and your dragon will have to train away from civilization so as to not arouse the suspicion of the king. Two eggs have been stolen, one that will go to Eragon, the other to you. Name your dragon as you wish, but the gods will be defending your mind, putting barriers to protect your memories from the king. We will only lower them when the varden want to probe your mind, and even then the memories they will see will be forgeries. Do you know your story?"  
"Yes father, I do."

"Good, because Lord Zeus is becoming impatient. If you can do this son, you will have earned the respect of all of the gods. When you arrive to Alagaesia, your dragon egg will be already hatching. Do not leave the island until we tell you to, ok son?"  
"Of course, I will not disappoint you father."

He nodded his head and summoned a portal, probably to make me go to that other world. I didn't like going to a new world to fight a new war, but I had no choice: you can't say no to a god unless you want to be struck by lightning. _If I'm going to do it, might as well put my heart into it._

Tightening my resolve, I grabbed the backpack my father had summoned for me to use and marched towards the portal. "Will I return to earth one day father?"

"You will son, but not for a long time. Besides, I'm not sure you will want to return if you win the war and admire the beauty of Alagaesia. Do not forget son, the gods are behind, and train yourself and your dragon every day, as no one is perfect. Good luck, my son"

"Thank you father". I said stepping through the portal that was leading me towards Alagaesia…

**Here's the first chapter dear readers. Hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews will make my day and make me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Fictionmaniac here with a new chapter. Please review guys, 32 views and not one single review s! I need to know if you guys like my story to continue! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex POV**

I stepped through the portal and found myself in some kind of forest. All around me were tall, old looking trees. The sun broke through their thick leaves and its rays shone on my face. The birds were chirping happily on the tree tops and the squirrels were moving from tree to tree. I was so captivated by the sight around me that I didn't hear a small noise at first, until it began to repeat itself more loudly this time, like it wanted to get my attention. I looked around until my eyes set upon a white egg just in front of my feet with cracks on it. A couple of seconds later, a small reptilian like head broke out of the egg, and I was met with big blue eyes. Slowly, cautiously, I extended my hand towards his head. As soon as it made contact, a blast of energy went through his arm and to the rest of his body, giving him a sensation of burning. It went as quickly as it came, and I looked at my new companion in wonder. He was tiny right now, but my father told me that he would grow up rather quickly. The island we were currently on was named Parlim, and it was quite from Uru'Baen. _Food should be no problem, what with all the animals living in the forest, and I could just turn the salt water into drinking water when I need to, and…_

I was brought out of my musing by my dragon rubbing his head on my right leg, looking at me hungrily. He was probably waiting for me to feed him. I took out my sword and headed into the forest, searching for a couple of squirrels or birds to feed my dragon.

A month passed by and the dragon had grown immensely. It was able to hunt on its own now, and it finally spoke into my head. We spent the next month in a basic routine, hunting for animals, sleeping, me telling my dragon of earth, of my past life and friends, and of the war between the Greeks and the Romans. Afterwards, he would go to train on his own since I had no idea how to train a dragon, and I also trained with my sword in the woods. My features changed completely. I almost looked like an elf, except I wasn't as fair looking. I wondered why my transformation was this quick when I heard the voice of my father in my head telling me that the gods sped up the process so I could get used to my new form quickly. I was a lot quicker than I used to be, and I noticed every tiny detail in the forest, and no animal, not even an ant could surprise me. Before going to sleep each night, I spent an hour or two practicing my magic, because I was sure that I was going to need it when facing the king. My dragon would watch me practicing sometimes and gave me a pointer or two, though I had no idea how he knew how to use a sword. Speaking of which, I had finally found a name for my dragon: Epifanio, meaning one who gives light. Quite adequate if I may say so myself.

Another couple of months passed by, and my dragon grew a lot bigger. We usually go around flying all around the island, with him performing a couple of maneuvers he was working on so I could get used to it and not fall down in battle. I know what you're thinking: a son of Poseidon flying in the air without Zeus blasting him with his master bolt? Trust me, I was hesitant before flying for the first time before Zeus swore on the Styx in my head that he wouldn't blast me while I was on my dragon, and since I heard thunder, I knew the oath was sealed. And for those of you who don't own a dragon, I would recommend getting one; they're better than a girlfriend! Nah, kidding, but anyway, we were doing a sweep of the area like we normally do, except this time, we were focused on every tiny detail because my dad had contacted me last night and told me to be ready to leave the island when the signal arose. When I asked him what was the signal, he just said: "Trust me son, you'll just know". I mean, what kind of answer is that. Anyway, we were just about to return to our camp site when we saw a ship entering the boar's eye with sloops following with speed. _Probably trying to steal from the folks on the ship._

"Epifanio, go towards the boat, we have to help them get out of there. They won't make it to shore on their own!"

_On it chief. Don't worry, I won't let them die._

You see, ever since I told Epifanio that the Pegasi at camp half-blood called me chief, he insisted and doing it too just to annoy me, but I got used to it. I just managed to hold onto him before he nose dived towards the boat. As soon as they saw us, the passengers of the boat started to freak out and shout something too low for me to hear, and started running around all over the deck trying to make the boat go faster. When we were just over them, Epifanio stopped his descent and flew toward the sails, and started batting his wings to push the boat faster across the pass using the wind, while staying in the air and following the boat. Once the crew saw that we were helping them, they relaxed and started rowing with renewed vigor until; finally, they were out of the boar's eye. They cheered and I couldn't help but smile at the relief on their faces. We escorted them to the city of Dauth where they were warmly welcomed. However, once they saw me on Epifanio, they cheered so loudly that you could've thought that they had won the war. Once we landed, Lady Alarice as we later found out she was called greeted with open arms, and her citizens engulfed us, thanking us for giving them hope. Lady Alarice led us to the meeting room that was so large that even Epifanio could fit in. He plopped down beside me with a big thud.

"Welcome Shurt'Ugal to the city of Dauth. I hope your trip was a pleasant one?"

"It was, thank you Lady Alarice. We're just thankful for your hospitality."

"Why, it is my Pleasure dragon rider. If I may, what is your name? How did you get another egg from the king? Surely if 2 eggs were stolen from the varden we would've known about it. The whole of Alagaesia would've known about it, yet not even the king suspects a thing."

"My name is Alex Ryan Lady Alarice, and how I got my dragon was a complicated matter which I will not delve into. I will, however tell you that when the varden stole one egg from the king, one of my friends managed to take another one, and used a complicated bit of magic to create an illusion so perfect of the egg that the king never suspected a thing. Epifanio's egg then found its way into my path, when me dragon decided to bless me, and hatch for me."

_I wouldn't say blessed you, I've caused you more trouble than good._

_Oh shut up, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and no one is going to change that._

"As you wish Lord Alex. I will not delve into this matter any further if it bothers you. However, would you do me the favor of staying and eating with me today? All of you?"

I was going to respond when Roran, as he introduced himself to me, answered before I could: "It would be our pleasure Lady Alarice. May I ask, are the Varden nearby? I would like to join them"

As soon as Roran asked his question, her face darkened and she said: "The varden have already marched out and are either preparing to battle or already battling Galbatorix's army. I do not know since we have not sent a messenger since they left for battle."

"Then forgive me Lady Alarice, I must refuse your generous offer, for the varden need us. Perhaps we will have the chance to dine together another time?"

"I excuse myself as well Lady Alarice, for I too desire to help the varden in their quest for freedom."

She smiled: "I expect nothing less. Go now, and help the varden free us from the reign of the king."

We both nodded and exited the room.

"Now the only thing left for me to do is convince my companions to help me."

"Don't worry Roran, they'll help you. You've brought them so far, so they have faith in you. Come on now, let's go talk to them."

We spent half an hour trying to convince them until they finally relented and accepted to join us.

I then spent another half hour trying to convince Epifanio to wait for my signal until he has to show himself, so as to have the surprise effect on our side. I was going to travel with Roran on boat until we reached the burning plains; I would then take a horse that we would have placed on the boat and ride out to help the varden in their struggle. Before leaving, I placed protective wards on Epifanio and myself, and mounted the boat with the rest of the crew. We left heading towards the varden the same night.

When we approached the plains, we could already hear the sound of battle, and the crew immediately started preparing the boats weapons. That is until we heard a Thud in the air. And another, and another. The pressure on our ears increased, but being a dragon rider, I was used to it. A big dragon, a little bit smaller than Epifanio appeared in the sky with his rider on it. His eyes locked with Roran's, before he nodded and flew back towards battle.

"Your cousin I presume?"

"Aye, that's Eragon. He has a lot to answer for. Never mind that, now's the time. Ride out and help the varden, we'll bombard them from a distance. I simply nodded and mounted my horse. As soon as the boat hit the shore, I willed my horse onto the land and galloped towards the varden. All around me bodies were being disfigured. Dead bodies lied around on the sand, and the smell of Death filled the air. I was now accustomed to it after all the battles with the Romans, and just continued on my way, hacking and slashing at the soldiers from Galbatorix's army. They never stood a chance. I was good with a sword as a demigod, but now as a dragon rider, I was an exceptional swordsman. Each and every man in front of me was being killed by the edge of my sword, and the varden were winning, until a red dragon appeared in the sky. The fighting stopped, but I continued hacking at the enemy, not wasting my time.

_Should I come now chief to even the odds?_

_Not now Epifanio, just wait a little bit more._

The two dragons continued fighting in the air until the dragon rider of the red dragon managed to overcome Eragon, and bring him to ground.

_NOW!_

As soon as I said that, a huge roar filled the air, and the fighting stopped. All eyes turned towards the horizon where a big white dragon started appearing. Both sides were scared, since no one knew on which side he would be, but Epifanio touched down on the battlefield, and everybody made way. Taking my chance, I jumped on his back, and headed towards the red dragon and his rider. As soon as he saw us attacking him, his eyes widened, and he mounted his dragon and left. I didn't pursue him; instead, I turned around and started attacking the enemy once more, until they were all eradicated. Only then did I touch down on the plains, and with everyone staring at me with wide eyes, I just sighed: _I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…_

**And here's another chapter guys. This time, I want at least 3 reviews before posting another chapter, just so that I can know that you guys like my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, it's me again. I know a lot of you don't like long author notes, and most of you just skip them, so I'll just cut right to the point, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Alex POV

I just turned around to see myself being stared at by a lot of bemused faces. Every member of the varden was looking at me with wide eyes, and I could even glimpse growing in their eyes. After a minute or two of complete silence, the crowd split apart to open the way for 9 people and a dragon. One was so small that I knew immediately that he was a dwarf, and there were 6 humans in that group. Also, there was one person who looked so fair that I knew he could only be one of the alfakyn, one of the elves. The last one was a mixture of both elve and human, although he looked more elven than human. _He must be the dragon rider._ When the blue dragon and his or her companions got close to us, she growled menacingly, as if warning us to not attack them. I wasn't fazed by her, which seemed to anger her. What do you expect? I fought drakons before, and I'm a dragoon rider, it's not a single dragon that's going to frighten me!

_Are you sure about that?_ I heard in my mind as Epifanio's head snapped towards me. I just held up my hands.

_Calm down, I only meant that she doesn't frighten me. You however, that's another case…_

That seemed to please him; because he returned to watching the small group approach us. _I should really be careful of what I think around him._

The group stopped a couple of feet away, before I sensed someone trying to enter my mind. Immediately, I shielded my mind quickly before they can delve into my mind any further. The person attacking me kept on trying to breach my defenses, and soon after 2 others joined him or her. I was struggling until Epifanio started to help me out, but the other dragon apparently started helping the attackers. I was struggling to keep up the wall, and there were now about 10 persons attacking, and they were just about to breach my defenses when I heard my father's voice in my mind. _Do not worry, my son you will only have to defend your memories. However, when someone tries to go deeper than your memories in Alagaesia, the gods will help you defend yourself since it is imperative that they do not know of the existence of us gods. We have implanted fake memories into your brain so they won't know a single thing that we don't want to._

He retracted from my mind afterwards and I felt a surge of energy so immense helping me out that I knew that no one could breach it, even if the whole of Alagaesia tried to. Well, what do you expect? They're gods after all!

I got up after the gods started helping me, and stared at them defiantly. The elf seemed surprised that I was standing up without any pressure, and after a couple of minutes, the attack on my mind stopped and the gods retracted themselves from my brain. The elf and the rider stepped forward, and the elf spoke first: "Who are you stranger? And how do you have a dragon?"

"My name is Alex elf, and I have come to help you stop the king. You've lived for far too long under his tyranny, so it is time for his reign to end. As for how I have Epifanio, that is a long story that I will not delve into, and as you can see, you can't even look into my memories, so forcing me to reveal anything will be futile."

"How can we know that we can trust you if we can't even look at your memories to see if you work for Galbatorix or not? You have to understand, dragon rider, no one knew that another dragon rider except the king and Eragon roamed these lands, and you appear out of nowhere. Where were you all these years?"

"I have been training on my own on the island of Parlim to better my swordsmanship and my knowledge of the ancient language. My dragon Epifanio and I have trained together for a long time, so I have no problem fighting on his back. As for how you can know if you can trust me elf, tell me your name, as I already know Eragon's name from Roran, and I shall reveal to you my memories from the time my dragon hatched for me until this minute. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal Shurt'Ugal, and my name is Arya. Now, honor the deal and let me in your mind."

"A deal is a deal, dear Arya." As I said that, I lowered my mental shields from my time in Alagaesia and let her explore my memories. I saw everyone tense and raise their weapons, ready to attack after a single word from the elf. She searched my memories for a minute or two, before she left my memories.

"He's trustworthy; you can lower your weapons."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and dropped their weapons, and started to cheer for a new rider joining their cause and their victory in the battle of the burning plains. No sooner had Arya finished inspecting my mind had the dwarf and the six men advanced towards me. The dwarf introduced himself first: "I am Orik dragon rider, and it is with mighty pleasure that I welcome you into the varden. The elves will be very pleased to learn that a new dragon rider has joined our cause"

After him, a woman stepped forward, flanked by four men, with the last one just behind her:

"I am Nasuada dragon rider, and I am the leader of the varden. It is with honor that we accept you into our group designed to free Alagaesia of the king. With you at our side, as well as Eragon, the king will have to think twice before attacking us with his men. Now come, I want to test your skill with the sword to see if you can really help us, and are not a guy who thinks himself high and mighty just because he has a dragon."

Epifanio growled dangerously at her, but I just put my hand on one of his scales and he calmed down immediately. "Do not worry Nasuada; I have absolutely no problem with it."

**Sorry for the small chapter guys, but it was a filler, so I had to put it in. The next one will definitely be longer and more action packed. I just had to make them meet in this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex POV

_Clang!_ The sounds of clashing swords reverberated in the air as I fought with Arya. I know, Nasuada just _had _to put me against the elven Princess that even Eragon told me he can hardly beat. I know that my father told me that the elves were stronger than normal humans, but nothing in the world could have prepared me for this fight. Even if I had been at full demigod strength, I would have barely been able to keep up with her. She was quick and very patient, as opposed to my rash actions because of my ADHD, and she was also able to land strong strikes that I deflected off my sword. I was the first to attack, just a probing strike to test her defenses, but she had retaliated in force by deflecting my attack and thrusting her sword towards my chest, but I was able to get out of the way. A small crowd was around us watching the fight taking place, wondering if I was any good with a sword. I could feel Eragon and Nasuada watching me closely to see how good of a fighter I was.

I quickly rolled out of the way to evade one of her strikes and slashed at her knee, but she just jumped back and waited patiently for me to attack. The fight had only been going on for a minute or two, and I could already tell that the men were impressed by my fighting style. I was lucky to be a dragon rider, because with my newfound strength, speed and endurance, I was able to keep up with her, though not easily. I decided to go full out on her, since I didn't want the fight to drag on for too long. If I stayed on the defensive, we could be fighting for an hour and no one would be giving an inch to the other. I feinted to the left, before changing directions and aiming at her shoulder, but her sword came up just in time to deflect my blow. She quickly spun around trying to round kick me, but I just dodged her kick and slashed at her chest, but her sword was yet again there to intercept my blow. On and on we kept going, exchanging blows to the head, the chest the knees, heck, even using some martial arts, but none of us could disarm the other. I decided to use one of the first disarming techniques that I learned at camp to try to surprise her and finish this: I thrusted my blade towards her and caught the base of her blade, and I twisted. _Clang!_

Arya's sword was on the ground, and I had my sword hovering near her undefended chest. I was panting a little, and I could see that she was taking a lot of quick breaths, but her eyes had widened, and a looked of disbelief was etched on her face. She couldn't believe that I, a newly discovered dragon rider, was able to beat her, the princess of the elves. I looked at my surroundings: all of the crowed had their jaws on the ground and had a look of disbelief plastered on their face. Even Eragon, who I doubt was surprised by a lot of things considering that he had a dragon, was surprised from the outcome of this fight judged by the look on his face. When my eyes met Nasuada's, she just nodded her head, and motioned to her tent. I nodded and followed her inside along with a still bemused Arya, a happy Orik, though I have no idea why, and a thoughtful Eragon. Orik spoke first:

"Congratulations my friend, that was a mighty feat! Not many people could go against the elven princess and defeat her on their first try! It was the best duel that I saw in a long time, and that's saying something!"

"Indeed Alex, it was a good fight. You skill with a blade is very high. I doubt that even my mother would have had an easy time dueling you and defeating you, that's if she could in the first place. No, I think the only elf that could beat would in a sword fighting would have to be Runon." Arya said.

"Well, at least we know that your skill with a blade will be a huge boost for us. Someone as strong as you should have no problem breaking through enemy lines alone." Nasuada said.

I heard a growling sound behind me and turned to see Epifanio's head sticking in the tent.

_I will not have my rider ride into battle on his own varden chief. As long as I am around, nobody will even come close to injuring him. You would do well to remember the might of the dragons, as I'm sure Saphira is showing you on a daily basis. If you want any missions done by him, you will have to include me too._

"Do not misunderstand me dragon, I have no intention of sending him alone on the battlefield where he could be killed at any time, thus lowering our chances of victory against the king. I am merely praising his skill with a blade, and I do not doubt your strength, because we all know the might of the legendary dragons and their riders."

_And you would do well to remember it, _he said, releasing a puff of smoke from his noose, and pulling his head back outside the camp, seemingly less angry. I could see Nasuada's face relax, and she turned towards me: "Come Alex, we have much to discuss. Now that we have you in our ranks, I have allowed Eragon to leave with his cousin Roran to rescue his cousin's lover from the Ra'zac. As long as we have one dragon rider at camp with us, we should be fine. We also have to inform the elves of this new development, for they will surely like to know the emergence of a new dragon rider that is fighting for our cause."

"Of course lady Nasuada, anything to bring hope to the varden against Galbatorix" I said, as I followed outside the camp to inform the elves of my arrival.

**I know, I know, sorry about the short chapter. But, it's still more than 1000 words, and it has more action than the last, like I said. I';; try to make the next one longer, but I'm really squeezed for time, and I can't seem to catch a break. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

Alex POV

To say that the elves reacted well to the information of a new dragon rider joining the varden would be an understatement. Through the mirrors, I could see queen Islanzadi smile, and I heard the cheers of the elves in the background. I couldn't help but smile at such a wonderful sight. Whenever I see someone smile or laugh, I just have to do the same, it's a reaction really. There isn't anything in the world that's better than watching someone smile, well maybe there is…. Epifanio nudged me and brought me out of my musing just in time to catch Islanzadi's last words: "… proud to have a new rider to fight with us."

I took a second to compose myself, seeing as I didn't listen to most of her speech, but I had just heard enough to understand what she meant: "The honor is mine, queen of the elves, to be able to fight alongside such fearsome warriors. I am glad that my presence here has renewed your faith in our victory, and I hope to be able to reward your trust."

"I am sure you will Shurt'Ugal, for you are a dragon rider, and all the dragon riders have done great things in their lives, and I'm sure you and Eragon will be no different."

I bowed once more and left, leaving both leaders to talk about formalities and tactics and whatnot. Hearing them talk about these subjects just gave me a headache. Epifanio joined me and followed me to the arena where I wanted to train. All along the way, people patted me on the back and welcomed me into the varden, and I answered them with polite thanks, my patience wearing thin. I really wanted to get out of the arena. Well, what do you expect, I have ADHD after all! After I finally made my way to the arena, I found a secluded spot, took out my sword and made a few practice swings. I grinned as I heard the sound of my sword whooshing through the air, meaning it was still as sharp as ever. I saw people around me waiting for their turn, and no one was looking at me. Using my son of Poseidon powers, I created a water man in front of me, and using the ancient language, I made it seem like he had flesh all around his body. Of course, I borrowed the energy from Epifanio or else I would have been too tired to practice. We bowed to each other, and got into ready positions.

We switched between attack and defense, a block here, a lunge there, a swift counter attack every once in a while. In the end, a slash would be the end of him. I feinted to the right and slashed at his midsection, and, as expected, he dodged the blow. What I didn't expect however was him tripping on a rock and losing his balance. Using this quickly to my advantage, I disarmed him quickly, and put my sword at his throat, panting slightly. I had been in more difficult fights, but the dummy was pretty good. I sheathed my sword, we bowed to the other once more, and I made him melt back into the underground water source.

I looked around me after my fight just to see that everyone was staring at me with open mouths, jaws on the ground. I didn't really think that they would be watching me, but oh well, what can you do?

As I was returning to my tent, I heard Eragon yelling: "Varden! Prepare to move out! We're going to attack the king's cities! Nasuada's orders!" Finally, some action! I was getting bored here. Everyone scrambled to get their armor and head out to reclaim Alagaesia…

**I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been swamped by a lot of homework and tests. I'll update as soon as I can, when I can. Hopefully, once a week, but sometimes, each two weeks. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed right to stop it there.  
Again, review!**


End file.
